Edo Nalu
by A Nutella Turtle
Summary: This is a oneshot of our loved Edo Nalu pair. In does have end for you who like sweet ending, but if you keep reading past the warning it turns into a lemon. Bye


Dont own FT

~~~~~~~~~

"Natsu!" a loud voice silenced the whole guild. The one and only Lucy Ashley had busted into the guild to look for her partner. Poor little Natsu had no time to react before to strong legs landed on his shoulders along with the rest of her.

"oh h-hey L-lucy," Natsu shuddered as he struggled to keep standing under her weight. He almost fell over when she leaned over his head and wrapped her arms around his head, which blocked his vision.

"I missed you! Where did you run off to this time?" she hugged his head tightly not realizing her legs were squeezing his neck a little to much and he couldn't breath. Lucy continued to hug him, well his head, with a large smile as the now chocking boy flung his arms around trying to get attention. When the pinkette was about to pass out Lucy finally got the hint, "Oh haha sorry." She released her grip and jumped off.

"Shut up you freaking love birds. I cant even think with you two here," Levy scoffed. Lucy turned to glare at her enemy while Natsu shivered in fear, but couldn't help the blush that appeared on him face due to the 'love birds' comment.

"I didnt ask for your comment, ass," Lucy's voice changed into a low, ice filled scowl that alone sent shivers down the back of anyone who heard, even levy, but she recovered quickly.

"Whatever, just get a freaking room," she huffed and turned away. Lucy muttered insults under her breath loud enough for levy to hear, but not able to completely make out.

"Come on Natsu," Lucy grabbed Natsu with a killer grip on his collar as she pulled him away from the unwanted attention. Natsu only responded with a small whimper while being dragged. He had his eyes closed tightly, so he couldn't see where she was pulling him. Still with his eyes closed so tight, small tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

He could hear the sound of a door opening and closing, which he flinched at. Then the hand left his collar and he wasn't being pulled anymore. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar room. A room he used to spend a lot of time in. It was his garage. The place he would spend hours in and was almost as comfortable in as he was in his car.

"They were gonna get ride of it... because you disappear so often and they wanted to use the space, but I wouldn't let them," Lucy had her back to him while he stood up from his crouched position.

"Why?" He managed to say without any stutters. He stood up straight and brushed himself off. As if a switch was turned his other personality came out and his cowardice self vanished.

Lucy let out a small laugh, "I don't really know... I guess I thought this place was the only reason you would come back." Lucy walked up and brushed her hands over his car which he had parked in there. "Still keeping good care of it I see," she smiled. Natsu was now standing straight and looking seriously at Lucy. He was almost shocked at how she was acting. She was never like this, she was always was outgoing with any of her emotions. He was never once unable to tell what Lucy's emotion like this.

He was shaken from his thoughts when she turned around and walked toward him. She didn't make eye contact while letting out a small sigh. In one swift move she was hugging him lightly. It didn't last long. When she did let go she started walking out of the garage. He was once again at a loss for words. She was never like this, never quiet and gentle. That was the first time he got a hug that didn't break a rib or suffocate him.

"It's nice seeing you every once in a while... Just next time you leave remember to say goodbye," she said quietly before closing the door behind her.

"Alright..." He mumbled to himself as if she could hear him. She brought back the memory of when he last left. He left at night and hadn't said goodbye to anyone. At the time he didn't think anyone would care that he was gone again. He never imagined Lucy would have been like that. He slightly felt bad and confused. He wondered if perhaps he was the reason she was like this.

He shook his head to try to get his thoughts straight. He adjusted the goggles on his head before he desired to work on his car to clear his mind.

It was almost a hour or so after Lucy left and he was still working on his car fixing and changing things. He was interrupted by the door opening and closing. He slowly rolled out from under his car and moved his goggles to see who it was. The white haired bar maiden stood there with the normal smile she always had.

"Hello Mira," Natsu stood up and whipped himself off.

"Oh natsu, it's nice to see you un afraid," she smiled. "You are always flinching at everything it kinda makes it hard to talk to you sometimes." Natsu stood there with a ok-I-get-it- now-what's-your-point look on his face. Mira took a few for steps into the garage while looking around quietly.

"Mira," Natsu started in a low voice, "what was your reasoning for coming."

She let out a sigh of defeat, "I came to see if you were gonna leave again... And by the look of your car I'm guessing you are."

"That's not all is it?"

"No... I'm hear to talk about Lucy actually..." Mira turned back to the door. She quietly took some steps back, creating some more space between them.

"What is it?" Natsu crossed his arms and pushed his weight onto one leg to stand more comfortably.

"What do you think of her honestly," Mira's question came with a bit of shock to Natsu, but Natsu didn't have to think very much to find his answer.

"I owe her a lot. If it weren't for her I probably wouldn't be here. In Fairytail or let alone alive," He said with much truth.

"That doesn't answer my question, Natsu," Mira smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are your feelings toward her?" Mira said in a derp-you-idiot voice. Natsu's cheeks pinked a bit after what she really meant dawned on him. He had never really thought about his feelings toward her. He was always gone looking for more crystals for magic or getting away from what he fears. His thoughts soon became much deeper as he thought longer and harder. She was always there for him when he needed her and he always knew he was gonna see her when he came back from his trips.

"I-I don't know...!" He blurted out while still thinking. He was struggling to say or even think about his feelings.

"You know?..." Mira paused as Natsu shook himself out of his thoughts, "Lucy likes being at Fairytail, she protects us, stays all day, and makes sure everyone is safe... But she dosent consider any if us family. She has never once said we were family to her... Or even friends... We have always just been guild mates to her. She has never said it bluntly, but we all know it," Mira paused and sighed before continuing, "we all know she's probably had the worst past out of all of us and has always refused to talk about it. I don't know if you know this but before you came she never really did anything..."

~| flash back 6 years |~ (Mira is also yelling this to Natsu)

Mira Pov (she is only 16)

I stood behind the bar humming a small tune. Almost everyone was stuck in the guild due to a big storm that came out of no where. Most of the adults were drinking at the bar, but I watched our younger mages whom all sat around a table giggling. Gray sat close to Juvia, levy sat in the middle of jet and Droy, Max and Laki sat on the ends with little smiles.

It was sweet looking at the young mages of our guild. I enjoyed thinking of the future adults they would be and the new relations that would form.

"Cute? Aren't they?" Sang Cana while she say very properly in front if me. I only gave a small hum and nod before returning to the dishes I was cleaning.

Despite the storm, everything seemed peaceful and calm, however, it soon changed in a single moment. Everyone's eyes were starting at the then open guild doors, no dared to take a breath, and the glass cup that I had been holding was shattered across the ground.

"P-please... He...h-help...m...m-me..." Even if those words were basalt a whisper I'm sure everyone in the guild heard them loud and clear. The one who spoke them was a small girl with blond hair that was stained with blood. Blood flowed down her face And over one of her eyes that was forced close. She wasn't even standing, one of her legs was limp behind her while the other failed to support her and she fell to her knee. Same with her arms, she had one dangling limp while the other held it in a comfortable position. Along with that she had bruises all over her and blood dripping from her finger tips off her lion hand. Cuts covered her and forced he to be in pain no matter what she did.

That girl... Was Lucy. Lucy Ashley. One of our now strongest and braves mages. She came to Fairytail in a pool of blood and pain.

~~~~~~~~

~Few years later but before Natsu~

Mira pov

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hmm.."

"You ok? You've been sitting here all day," I asked concerned. Lucy haven't shown any interest in anything all day, she hadn't smiled, listened, or even looked at anything. She just sat there and stared at the same spot.

"Fine."

"O-ok" when she did mover she was emotionless and quick about doing it. She never spoke to us, or looked at us, not even sit by us

She seemed like a body with no soul, a shell with no life, a hollow tree, or a river with no fish.

~~~~~~~

"I-I never knew any of that," Natsu was surprised. Lucy was always so happy and cheerful. How was she so blue all the time? He couldn't imagine.

Mira turned around and faced Natsu with a very serious, but loving look. The kind a mother would give her child when the child was making a hard decision and the mother wanted what was best.

"You know Lucy hates it when you leave. You know why Lucy is upset? Because your the only one she considers family. She never smiles at any if us cause she is happy to see us, but she lightens the room with her smile when your here."

What is the point of all this? What is Mira getting at? So Lucy had a change of heart... It's only a coincidence it was around the time she found me a-and she doesn't smile for me... That's ridicules! She is always me!

Mira smiled and sighed once more, "still dense as ever."

"Hey! I'm not dense!"

"Then you understand what I'm getting at right?"

"I-I guess," Natsu looked down as his google's shadow covered his eyes.

"Good," Mira turned on her heel and started walking out, "oh and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Probably should have started with this, but Lucy is planning to leave the guild," Mira barely finished her sentence before Natsu interrupted her.

"Where is she?" He asked with his serious look.

"I don't know. After she left here she walked out of the guild," in a instant Natsu was in his car starting the engine. With no time at all he was out of the garage and on his way to look for Lucy. While driving he had time to clear his mind up with his jumbled thoughts. He knew exactly what he had to do and what he felt.

He didn't know where to drive, he just went where is gut told him to, after all that's how he found all the crystals he has collected. Natsu continued driving for another hour or so. He started getting concerned when the sun was setting and she was still no where to be found. Natsu knows that she is strong, but she has her limits too. Natsu feared she was hurt somewhere. His worries rises minuet by minuet. Then, even more panic struck him as he caught a glimpse of blond hair through some trees he drove by, she was sitting down against a tree with her head hung down. He hoped to god she wasn't hurt. He was quick to slam the breaks and spin around, just missing some trees that were around him. His silent engine pulled up to her. She didn't even flinch or move.

Oh please be ok! If Lucy's hurt it be completely my fault!

Once Natsu's car as at a stop he didn't hesitate to run out to Lucy.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he fell to the blinds limp body. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand and with the other placed on her cheek to lift her head up to him. He slowly lifted it checking it along with the rest of her looking for a injury or wound. Surprisingly he didn't find any. She was completely ok.

In the middle of him checking her, for the second time, she started to stir.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled as her head left his hand and started staying up on its own, "what the..." She lifted one of her hand to rub her eyes she let out another moan. "N-natsu?" She slowly opened her eyes to face a seriously concerned boy. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing!? What happened? Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Natsu shot the questions at her with no breaths.

"Wwhat?" Lucy let out a breathy laugh, "why would I be hurt?" Lucy smiled in confusion at how Natsu was acting.

"You were laying here limp! I thought something happened to you!" Natsu shook her by her shoulders.

"Natsu, I was sleeping, Baka," Lucy ended the sentence in a gasp. Natsu had pulled her into a tight hug. Very similar to the one she had given the wrong Natsu. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. Lucy sat in shock. Her eyes stayed in there wide state and her breath was caught in her throat. "I'm sorry... I didn't know anyone cared if I let, let alone you. I didn't know... I didn't c-considerate how you felt. I-I just assumed no one cared. I've never have anyone really care... I-I didn't know you cared," Natsu stuttered while a tear fell down his cheek, for to reasons one, that he truly felt bad and two, he realized he wasn't in his car and fear crept in a bit, but his fear left a bit when he felt her arms hesitantly wrap around him. She soon held his as hard as he was holding her.

"Of course I care..." She mumbled into his shoulder. After a few moments of emotion filled silence. There arms slide off each other and space formed between them. The silence was broken by Lucy giggling.

"W-what?"

"Natsu... Your not in your car... And your not scared," she smiled.

He choked laughed while another tear fell, "yeah..." He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"How..." She questioned but he understood what she meant.

"Mira gave me a talk and while looking for you I thought really hard," Natsu reached down and grabbed her hands. He went on and explained what Mira had said and what he had heard about her leaving.

"I see...," she looked down then let out a small chuckle," it's like she confessed for me. Good, saves me the embarrassment of telling you my feelings. That's not my thing."

Natsu smiled, "yeah I guess so. Looks like I'm left with the embarrassing moment." Lucy looked up a bit shocked. She never thought he'd return the feelings. She wanted him to, but never thought it would happen.

Her shocked thoughts were shook from her when natsu looked her dead in the eye. She swore the look turned her to stone.

"Lucy..." Natsu hummed as he leaned in a bit, "I love you." Lucy was welcomed by his rough lips pressing against hers in a loving way. She gladly kissed him back. His hands left hers and were then wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Lucy comfortably laid her arms over his shoulders to hold him close. Once they separated for air the just stared at each other.

"I love you too."

(Ok so this was requested as 'smexy' I don't know if that ment lemon or nah so keep reading if you want a lemon)

OK? ONLY READ THE REST IF YOU WANT TO READ A ON GOING LEMON SCENE THAT WAS REQUESTED!

IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS... YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ IT!

YOUVE BEEN WARNED!

You too Mack! Stop reading!

(Lol I'm telling you... Writing these and reading them are two different things! Enjoy my FIRST lemon!... I've ever posted)

"Come on," Natsu tugged Lucy to his car. They weren't able to get inside before locking lips again. The kiss got very passionate as there tongues battled for dominance. Lucy was turned on as Natsu moaned into her mouth. Natsu then pressed her against his car an continued to make out with her.

After another few moments, Lucy stretched her arm out trying to find the door handle. When she did she pushed Natsu back enough to open it for them to fall in and have it slam shut behind then. Now, in the car, they finally took a break to catch there breaths. Natsu, however, only took a quick break before attacking her tan neck with kiss marks. A moan escaped her mouth that Lucy couldn't hold when he hit her sweet spot.

"N-natsu~" she called his name when she felt the tingling touch of his hands run down her sides. Soon the tingles became tugs when he was pulling her clothes. Soon she realized his struggle and helped him slid her clothing off leaving her with a bra and underwear on. That's when a red cloud spread across her face as Natsu sat up and stared. Before she could protest about his inactiveness he started taking off his jacket and shirt. Leaving his pants on while he bent down and kissed her neck again. With some force Lucy flipped over Natsu onto the back seat so she was on top. She stared at him with much heat. She continued staring while she placed her hands on his chest and moving them in circles and then down till he flinched at contact with his pants. He closed his eyes till he felt her hands pull his pants down to his knees leaving him in his boxers, which seemed to be getting tight.

"Lucy...!" He groaned when he felt contact on his bulge. She rubbed her palm on it threw his boxers. With the slow motions Natsu's mind went crazy. Lucy loved the way she was able to do this to him. Shed be damned if another living thing ever got to do this to him or ever got to see him like that. she wanted to keep it all to herself.

Once she was done teasing she very slowly started shifting his boxers down. When she looked back at his face there eyes met. That instant they both fell into the trance. The just stared at each other and embraced the moment. Nothing in the world was better or more important that would make them stop what they were starting.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered. Just hearing her name made her mind go a blur, made her legs weak, made her breath catch, and most importantly... Made her fall even harder in love with him.

"Natsu..." He never wanted to hear another mans name ever leave her lips again. The feeling he got overwhelmed him. He wanted to take her right then and show her how much she meant to him. She was his world.

There stare down ended when Lucy feel him twitch under her palms. She then resulted her actions, but even slower to drive him crazy. She just barely uncovered his manhood and he waited in frustration. He wanted her to just give him what he wanted. Even now she was teasing him.

She swore she heard the best thing ever, she heard him let out a dark growl. It made her heat up just hearing it. She then knew her teasing payed off and he really wanted her. To shock him she ripped the boxers off so fast he couldn't react in time.

There he was. In all his glory right under her. Completely open to her. She loved it. All if it. She realized she was staring at his manhood and realized how big it was. Sure she new what the ideal size was... It at least she thought she did, but shit ... He was longer and thick.

She looked back up at him to see a smug look on his face, "it's not nice to stare," he smirked. She just smirked back before leaning down untill there chests met.

"I'll have to apologize then," she smiled against his lips. There lips went back at it in a fierce battle for dominance.

While Lucy kissed him hard her hands were forced to his sides to keep her balance. Natsu took that to his advantage and slid his hand all over her. He started at her lower back and made his way up. He got a satisfying feeling every time he felt her shudder at his touch. It was a small pleasure he learned he loved. His pleasure soon stopped when he was met with something rough. The moved his hands horizontally feeling it out to be her bra strap. With his skilled hands he easily unhooked it. Natsu's actions made her gasp, which he took advantage of and shot his tongue into her mouth feeling all of her.

Natsu gripped her thin waist and easily flipped them over. Now he towered over her with his legs in between hers. He was panting from there heated make out, but wasn't gonna let that slow him down.

He pressed his hands on both sides of her head and just stared at her red face. Her eyes were glistening, her lips were swollen from his kiss, her short hair was messy, and her cheeks puffed up and down as she also tired to catch her breath.

"Natsu?" She whispered. She didn't know why he had stopped. She was almost scared that he was going to stop and reject her.

"I love you," the three words that came out of his mouth blew away her fear and doubts. His smile when he said it light up her world and nothing was going to shadow it, ever.

"I love you too."

Natsu ended the sweet moment with a bold move, he ducked down and bite her neck while pulling down her now unhooked bra. Much to his joy, she didn't struggle. She barely even noticed the removal of the clothing due to the magic he was doing to her neck.

There was only one piece of clothing now separating them and Natsu was more then eager to rip it off. His hand slid carefully down her sides again. Lucy hissed at the small brush his fingers gave her breasts as he past them. Another sound traveled out of her mouth when his hands slid down to her butt and squeezed it hard. Then repeatedly he ran his hands down her smooth thighs then back up, closer and closer to her core.

She felt herself heat up more and more every time he got closer. He was putting her through hell every time it felt like a was about to touch her only to slip his hand down her legs again.

"Natsu~~" she wined. Lucy cursed herself for doing that, because once she did she knew that's exactly what he wanted. He was teasing with her. She was a idiot that fell right for his trap.

Natsu lifted his head from her neck, where he left dark marks, and smirked at her. His bangs fell just far enough to tickle her forehead. He brushed there noses together softly before answering, "yes Lucy?"

Lucy just glared into his eyes as a response. Natsu just enjoyed it more know his teasing pissed her off. He wanted to see when she would break and what she would do. He wasn't sure if she'd 'punish' him or plead his name.

To his surprise she didn't do either. She glared for a few more minuets straight into his eyes before squirming a bit and looking away from his gaze. Natsu thought she was so cute at this moment. She lay under him with the frustrated look on her fade as her cheeks reddened.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek with a smack, "your going to have to tell me what you want." He slid his lips down to her ear and kissed her again.

That's when he realized she wasn't moving. She was no longer panting, shivering at his touch, or let alone anything. She sat perfectly still under him. This almost concerned him. He raised his head from her ears to look down at her face. He was scared to death that it be the look of regret on her face and then she'd back out, but... The look on her face was drop dead adorable to him. Her face had a dark red line going across her cheeks, she but her bottom lip hard, and her eyes were castes away from him.

"L-Lucy?" He stuttered in between his chuckles, "what's wrong?"

"Ahh..." She groaned as she turned her head the other way. Lucy always knew she wasn't that smart and she wasn't even close to Natsu's intelligence, but she felt she needed to know this. She felt like a idiot. Natsu usually knew what she did and didn't know so since he asked her what she wanted it meant she should know, but who could blame her. This was her first time after all. How the hell was she suppose to know what to do. She knew it was suppose to feel good and heated, and that your suppose to be naked, oh and there'd be a lot of kissing, but that was it.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked again this time concern was in his voice, "was it something I did?" Horror washed over his face as he looked at her closer. He was so scared he started shaking even when in his car.

"No! N-no... Nothing you did... It's more... Errr... What...what I can't...do?" Lucy's cheeks heated up even more as she tried her best in the least embarrassing was possible to hint at what she meant to him.

Like what was said before, Natsu has great intelligence, so he didn't take long to catch on. He held in his chuckles at first before resting his head on her shoulder and letting out the loud laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Lucy shoved Natsu's shoulder roughly causing him to collapse onto her fully.

"That's alright. I can show you," he gently kissed her collar bone ever so lightly driving her nuts. His lips brushed her skin as they made there was down her neck. To her surprise he grabbed her breast and massaged it roughly. Lucy didn't even try to hold back her loud moan from his touch. This wasn't something she knew was suppose to happen, but she knew she liked it.

Her mind went blank when his lips locked around her right nipple and bit the tip. She didn't even notice his other hand slip down to her core and was softly outlining her panties. She did, however, notice when she felt him tug hard at it and the small tear sound that went with it.

"Natsu!" She cried while looking at her now ripped off underwear get thrown to the front seat.

"Shut up," Natsu mumbled as his face was still within her chest. The vibration of his voice made the small tingling pleasure that made her eyes roll back.

Lucy's attention snapped back to what they were doing when she felt his manhood poke her dangerously close to he core. Still clueless about what was going to happen suddenly set in for her. She really had no clue what was gonna happen. What if she was gonna do something wrong? What is she already did something wrong, but Natsu didn't say anything? Oh God all these 'what if's were really scaring her.

"Natsu." She shivered she brought her hands up and grabbed his shoulders. He immediately sensed the emotion in her voice and snapped his head up from where he was working, with concern written all over his face.

She was always a strong girl, physically and emotionally, but this was the most emotional moment she had ever had in her life and she was just plane scared. It caused tears to form in the corner of her eyes and her lip to shiver. Then the worst 'what if' crossed her mind.

What is I'm not good enough for Natsu?

With that thought a tear fell. Natsu's jaw had dropped a bit and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her up to hold her. Natsu shifted onto his butt with Lucy on his lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his torso.

He pressed his hand on the back of her head and pushed her forehead to his shoulder to rest on. Lucy's arms snaked under his arms and held him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry... N-Natsu...," she hiccuped. While she started to weep into his bear shoulder.

"Shhh it's fine Lucy. I don't want to push you," Natsu caressed the back of her back and gently pressed his head up to the side of hers.

"I'm... I-I'm just s-scared," she turned her head towards his slightly. "What is I do something wrong? I don't even know what to do."

"You won't do anything wrong, trust me I know what to do," Natsu smiled and petted her head.

"W-what is I'm n-not g-good enough for y-you," she gripped him tighter and smashed her face into him. Natsu's hands, at that moment, ceased to move. There stopped dead in motion. Natsu's face, invisible to lucy, was in complete shock. His jaw was tightly closed and his eyes were spread wide.

She hiccuped a few times into his bear shoulder before she was gripped and forcefully pushed forward. Now face to face with Natsu she saw his tight look.

"Never say that." He ordered in a growl. His grip on her shoulders almost hurt her it was so tight.

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered only to be shook some more.

"Promise me! Promise me you'll never say that again!" Her ordered even louder. Lucy stared at Natsu with her eyes a bit blurry. She silently nodded and sniffles one last time.

"If anything, I'm not good enough for you. Your loving, beautiful, caring, and the best person I've ever met. I love you, and no one will ever change that. Ok?" He pulled her close and hugged her right again with his cheek pressed up against her wet one.

"Ok..." Was the only thing she mumbled back.

"Good. Now... If you want let's go home," Natsu reached over her shoulder to reach for his shirt.

"No!" She slapped his hand down, "I-I want to continue. I'm not scared anymore."

"Are you sure?" Natsu ran his rough fingers down her cheek to sooth Lucy.

"Yeah," she nodded, "plus I'm very curious," she giggled which lightened the mood.

Natsu smirked, "well then let's get to it." Natsu slowly pushed Lucy down back onto her back with her legs spread due to him sitting in the middle.

"Ok now Luce?"

"What?"

"This might hurt a bit since it's your first time," Natsu had a apologetic voice with his head cocked sideways.

"What! You never said it hurt!" She sat up on her elbows so there faces were closer.

"Only a bit and it will be really quick," he kissed her nose lightly. She was a bit scared now, but she already said she would do it, so she was gonna do it.

"Ok... I trust you," Lucy nodded.

"Alright," Natsu's head dropped down as if he was looking down, but Lucy didn't know what he was looking at. Then she felt it. Something was poking her. She knew what it was, it was his manhood, but she didn't know that that's where it went. It felt amazing and he was just brushing it against her. Lucy bit her lip as she felt him push father in and it stretched her in a uncomfortable way. To cope with it she let out a long hiss. She was so surprised when she felt him push even farther. She was completely shocked until she felt hit hit something. Like something was in his way. Maybe that's where he had to stop. Man was she wrong.

"This may hurt," he whispered into her ear. She couldn't even reach to what he said due to his hips shaping forward and he roughly ripped into her.

Lucy's breath was stuck in her throat. She sat there with her mouth open for a few minuets before she finally moved. She dropped off her elbows back onto her back and but her lip hard. She tried her best not to show pain, but a single tear slipped. Natsu's face was right there in front of her kissing every inch of her face. He felt terrible that it hurt her and not him. Actually it felt like heaven to him. She was so tight and his length filled her right up.

"Ahhhhahhh..." She moaned breathless. He took that as a sight to starts moving. He slowly pulled out and slowly pushed in. Her legs wrapped tightly around him. He let her dig her heels into his back and her nails into his shoulders. His pain was nothing compared to what she had felt or for all he knew she was still in pain, that's why he kept it slow. No matter how much he loved speed and going fast he'd start slow for her. He slowly went in and out and loved the feeling of her walls against him. He didn't think he could stay this slow anymore he had to break into speed.

"Lucy..." He hissed trying to keep his slow pace for her.

"Arg... Come on Natsu~ F-Faster!" She whined as if it might have been wrong. It was then that something snapped in him. She was begging hi to go faster. He had her whining to him. He then realized the all mighty Lucy, the Lucy that people feared and no one opposed was at his will. He was in control of her. With this new sense of power his ego busted quite a bit, but he wasn't about to bring it into there actions. After all she didn't know what to do and it was her first time. he wanted it to be loving and special not dirty. Oh no... He'd save dirty for another time.

Soon the sound of skin slapping increased speed as Natsu sped up. She never knew people did this with each other, but she planned to do it a lot more with Natsu after this. Lucy was always known for doing extremes and if this was the extreme for showing love then Natsu was going to be seeing this a lot. Lucy hadn't even realized the pain was gone, for nothing but utter pleasure remained. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on to the ride better. Lucy unhooked her legs while she rocked her and spread them wider wanting more. Lucy, even during sex, turned herself on more when she though Natsu is inside of me. The tough made her throw her head back and moan in pure bliss. The heat gathering in the bottom of her stomach was sending her over the edge. When she straightened her head up again her eyes met dark, lust filled ones. Natsu panted over her as he stared at her beauty. Natsu couldn't help the temptation, he crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned into him as his lips sent a burning sensation threw her body. Then she felt even more pleasure than she could imagine as his hard cupped her breasts again and massaged them roughly.

"God, I love you," Natsu breathed against her lips as he ended the kiss.

"Natsu...!" Lucy felt as if something were about to explode in her. She was climbing higher and higher to a fall she wasn't prepared to have. She had never experienced this sort of pleasure and it caught her by surprise.

"Natsu!" She screamed as her body was over come with heat and pleasure.

"Fuck! Lucy!" It sent them both over the edge just hearing the other scream their names. As Lucy's walls clenched him tightly Natsu was forced to cum too. He pushed as far as he could inside her to increase the pleasure and send her screaming, which it did. Lucy's eyes practically rolled back as she arched her back up and threw her head back.

After a few moments that felt like years, they bother caught there breath they had unknowingly been holding. Lucy let out a big huff before Natsus arms gave out and he collapsed onto her, his head landing on her chest. There was a new silence filled with them panting trying to get there sanity back. Natsu was the first to move. He rolled beside her, pushing her a bt over so they both could lay down on the seat. Natsu wrapped his arm around her and snuggled his nose into her neck. Lucy loved being held by Natsu secretly, but somehow he knew it and he loved holding her.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered into her ear.

"Hm?" Lucy was still calming down and clearing her mind.

"Im in love with you," He sat up a bit to look into her eyes. They started at each other for a bit before Lucy reach up and Kissed him. It was a soft loving kiss. Not like Lucy at all, so Natsu knew it meant something.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~

That took me forever to write! 6528 words! wow!

Hope you liked it!

Comment

Vote

Follow

~Nutella-chan


End file.
